neversatisfiedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Not Blooming Yet?
Not Blooming Yet? is the third chapter of the story. It is 33 pages long. Summary Philomena and Tully are in the Vasillia Mansion's flower garden. Tully starts to smell a flower, when Philomena's dad startles him and tells Philomena it's time for her lessons. She begins going into he house, when he magically cleans her dress, much to Philomena's annoyance. While walking through the manor, Philomena runs into Tobi. Surprised, she asks if Su-Yeong has come back to work yet, and tells Tobi if he can tell her she feels bad about what happened. She eventually gets to the room Lady Eudora and Whiskers are waiting in. Philomena is instructed to warm up by levitating Tully, which becomes harder and harder as she is told to take off more of her jewelry. Frustrated, Philomena asks Eudora whether she thinks being a representative is worth it, and expresses her distaste with being in the contest, as she hasn't had her magic for more than a year, and it was her dad, not her, who signed her up for the competition, as well as how all the other apprentices would be better suited as a representative. However, she is relieved to have many non-aristocrat friends due to the contest. Just as the lesson is about to begin, Marco knocks on the door, and informs Philomena that Sylas has come to her again. She reluctantly goes to see him. Sylas and Seiji are seen waiting, until Philomena opens the twin doors forcefully. She questions why Seiji is there, until Sylas begins reciting a poem he composed for her: "Emerald green my darling dear, your eyes in which your dreams are clear. And sweetest is your darling nose, kissed the color of a fragrant rose. The game of love in which you're prima, my dearest, darling, Philomena". She rejects him, frustrated, and forces them to leave. Once outside, Seiji begins encouraging Sylas that he'll be able to woo Philomena eventually, and they both teleport to the Dubois mansion, were they get scared by the dummy Emilia is using for target practice. They head to the manor, when Seiji begins to noogie Sylas. The door is opened by a servant, who informs them that Magister Lapointe awaits them in the rose garden for their lesson. Once they arrive, Magister Lapointe congratulated Sylas for clearing the last round of the contest, while expressing her disappointment of Seiji for losing in the second round. She goes on to complain about Eudora, and shows her preference towards Yvette, the former representative. Her rambling is stopped by Sylas, who asks if they can begin their lesson. Finally, we see Lucy working on an outfit for Ivy. Features Characters * Philomena * Philomena's Dad * Tobi * Su-Yeong (Mentioned) * Lady Eudora * Marco * Sylas * Seiji * Magister Lapointe * Lucy Familiars * Tully * Bruno * Whiskers * Rosie * Fenn * Fineas * Junko * Duchess * Ivy Site Navigation Category:Chapters